Harry Potter ou la Découverte du Temps Passé
by ShadowxSJ
Summary: Post HP5- Désormais le retour de Vodemort est officiel aux yeux de tous et ce dernier ne cesse de gagner en puissance. Dans le même temps Harry en apprend davantage sur son héritage et son rôle dans cette ultime bataille.
1. Reprise en main

Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas publier ce chapitre mais j'avais pleins de contrôles. Hello la vie de collégienne^^

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling avec quelques ajouts de ma part.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1: Reprise en main**.

A Privet Drive, un jeune homme garçon du nom de Harry Potter était assis en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la plus petite chambre du 4. Il repensait avec tristesse à la mort de son parrain survenu quelques jours plutôt. A ce rythme on va tous mourir songea-il avec ironie. Son parrain assassiné par sa propre cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, à ce souvenir une larme roula sur sa joue, mais il l'essuya rageusement. Il repensa aussi à la prophétie que lui avait révélé Dumbledore :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… _ « Franchement », pensa-t-il avec lassitude , « je ne parviendrais même pas le blesser alors le tuer c'est impossible ».

Un picotement à la fenêtre lui fit lever la tête, il aperçut une chouette au pelage blanc, qui attendait impatiemment que l'on lui ouvre la fen_ê_tre, Harry daigna enfin à se lever et ouvrit la fenêtre, la chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte, Harry s'empressa de détacher le colis qu'elle apportait et la chouette repartit sans un regard en arrière. Il prit d'abord la lettre avec méfiance mais finit par l'ouvrir :

_Harry, _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé pour la mort de ton parrain, blâme moi si cela soulage ta douleur, je ne t'en voudrais pas, ta colère est parfaitement justifiée. Tu devras par contre rester chez ton oncle et ta tante jusqu'au 30 Juillet. Mais je t'envoie des livres qui te seront très utiles pour développer tes pouvoirs, ainsi que ce chat. Tu dois être très étonné mais je t'expliquerai tout cela quand l'heure sera venue. Affectueusement, Albus Dumbledore. _

Il prit la petite boite qui accompagnait la lettre d'un air intrigué: un petit chat au pelage noir se tenait en boule sur une épaisse couche de feuilles vertes. Il prit dans ses bras le chat qui tressaillit à on contact et ouvrit les yeux avant de les ancrer fermement dans les siens, ce n'est qu'alors que Harry se rendit compte que le chat possédait des yeux d'une couleur étonnante: des yeux violets entourés d'un halo vert foncé. Mais après tout il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en chats.

-« Eh bien t'es mignon toi », dit Harry en le caressant lentement.

-« Je suis une fille » répondit le chat d'un air que Harry voulut qualifier de digne avant de se rendre compte que le chat venait effectivement de PARLER et dans sa tête qui plus est. La voix avait retentit dans sa tête! Harry ne put que fixer le chat, complètement abasourdi. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

-« Je suis une femelle ».

-« J'avais compris oui », rétorqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Je m'appelle Neira » continua-t-elle, sans se soucier de son commentaire « et je serai ta protectrice. »

-« Comment peut tu me protéger? »

-« Ne me sous-estime pas. Je suis très puissante ».

-« Mouais » dit Harry sans réellement y croire.

-« Tu verras par toi même plus tard. Je peux prendre une autre forme », rajouta-elle. Elle se recula et se transforma en une magnifique panthère noire mais elle conserva la couleur de ses yeux.

-« Impressionnant » articula Harry, ébahi.

-L'autre paquet devrait te plaire, ouvre-le.

Voyant que Harry n'esquissait pas le moindre geste elle le pressa. « Allez! »

Harry prit donc le second paquet et remarqua que celui-ci pesait lourd. Il l'ouvrit et vit des livres : _Comment devenir animagus par Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue _ _Améliorer les sort de défense,_ _Apprendre à contrôler sa puissance, Camoufler sa puissance._

_Eh bien_ pensa-il,_ je ne vais pas m'ennuyer._ Il rangea tous ses livres sous son lit et se tourna vers Neira qui le fixait en silence.

-On ferait mieux de se coucher, dit-elle

Il fit un bond, pas encore habitué à entre des voix résonner dans sa tête.

-N'ai pas peur c'est moi.

Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle souriait. Sauf que les chats ne souriaient pas. Oui, mais les chats n'étaient pas censés à voir le pouvoir de parler dans la tête des gens, ni de se transformer en un autre animal. Qu'elle était sa véritable forme d'ailleurs? Etait-ce vraiment un chat? Ou une panthère?

-Est ce que je pourrai faire ça moi aussi?

-Bien sur. Et je commencerai à répondre à tes questions demain. Maintenant dors tu en as besoin.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément. Il ne remarqua donc pas une silhouette féminine le regarder dormir avec tendresse.

ShadowxSJ

Suite au prochain chapitre( je crois que le 2ème chapitre sera beaucoup plus long !)


	2. Rencontre étonnante

2)Rencontre étonnante. 

Le lendemain,Harry se leva au alentours de 7 heures,il n'avait pas fait de cauchemards ce qui était en soit un miracle,il s'étira et alla prendre une longue douche pour se changer les idées ce qui était peine perdue car il ne cessait de revoir le corps de son parrain passer à travers le voile.Mais ce qui occupait le plus ses pensées c'était Neira il était certain qu'elle aussi avait un secret ancré au plus profond de son âme,il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait cela mais il en était certain.Il s'habilla des meilleurs vêtements moldus qu'il possédait c'est à dire:une chemise blanche un petit trop grande pour lui, il la laissa légèrement ouverte,un pantalon noir simple mais souple évaser sur ses baskets blanches.

Un ronronnement le fit sortit de ses songes,Neira venait de se réveiller et elle le fixait avec insitance,il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux violets et verts,quelquechose clochait il ne savait pas quoi mais il en avait la certitude.

-"Aller,viens on va manger j'ai une de ces faims!",résonna une voix dans sa tête.

-"Tu ne peux pas me parler normalement,sans utiliser la voix mentale",demanda-il.

-"Si mais il faudra d'abord que tu sois animagus".

-"Ca va prendre des années pour devenir animagus!",rétorqua-il.

-"Mais non il y a un autre moyen mais allons manger d'abord je meurs de faim!".

-"Tu..."

-"POTTER!VIENS PREPARER LE PETIT DEJEUNER TOUT DE SUITE!"

Neira poussa un grognement et sautant des bras d'Harry elle se transforma en une magnigique panthère noire.

-"Tu comptes descendre comme ça?"

-"Bien evidemment!"

Et avant qu'il n'est pu répliquer,elle sortit par la porte qu'il ne souvint pas d'avoir entrouverte,étrange,pensa-il.Il la suivit,arrivéen bas des escaliers,il la vit le regarder avec un sourire malicieux,ce qui était pour sa part étrange chez un chat.

-"GGRRRRRRR!"

Les Dursley blêmirent,Dudley lui alla se cacher derriere sa mere mais sa mere n'était pas assez large pour le cacher.Vernon reprit contenance et s'approcha d'Harry qui s'efforçait de rester impassible,d'une voix mal assuré il lui demanda:

-"Mon garçon,d'où sort ce...cet animal,demanda-il".

-"Oh",répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte,"tu te souviens de l'homme avec un oeil "bizarre"à la gare,eh bien c'est lui qui me l'a envoyé".

-"Oh, eh bien,tu peux le garder mais surveille le! Je ne veux pas qu'il saccage ma maison,tu comprends?"

-"Oui bien sûr",répondit Harry,avec un sourire en coin,puis s'adressantà Neira il lui dit:"c'est bon arrête".

Les Dursley ne comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire que lorsque qu'ils virent la panthere se transformer en un petit chat noir qui semblait "innofensif".

Harry et Neira engloutirent leur petit-déjeuner en vitesse et remontèrent rapidement dans la chambre.Lorsqu' Harry rentra dans la pièce,il eut un sursaut de surprise:la chambre resemblait à une salle d'entrainementépée,baguette,fleches,hache eh bien d'autres choses.

-"C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?",lui demanda-il

-"Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends!"

Harry la regarda d'un air incrédule,n'arrivant pas à assimiler que c'était une "chatte" qui venait de répliquer cette réponse cinglante.Il songea avec ironie que si elle avait étéhumaine,elle aurait été à Serpentard et qu'elle ferait la paire avec Drago Malefoy.

-"Par quoi on commence?"

-"Je vais d'abord t'apprendre à garder un masque d'impassiblité,ce qui veut dire tu auras un visage e une expression neutre quelque soit la situation dans laquellle tu te trouves".

-"Ca va durer combien de temps l'entrainement?"

-"En entier?Les différentes choses que je vais t'apprendre ou ton masque d'impassibilité?"

-"La totalité de l'entraînement."

-"2 mois,répondit-elle".

-"Quoi? Mais je dois absolument retourner à Poudlard en compagnie de mes ami!Et..."

-"Je sais,je sais très bien tout cela mais écoutes Harry,tu dois apprendre à être indépendant,à ne compter que sur toi..."

-"Tu es entrain de me dire que Ron et Hermione ne vont pas s'entraîner avec moi?"

-"Bien sur que si,ils seront avec toi dans les moments difficiles,ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te dire c'est que ils ne suivront que la moitié de ton entraînement,tu poseras tes questions plus tard, pour l'instant envoies une lettre à ton directeur dis lui de venir avec tes amis pour que ton entraînement puisse commencer"  
Harry nota ce qu'elle lui dit:

Professeur Dumbledore,  
Je ne doute pas du fait que vous etes sans doute tres occupé à cause des agissements de Voldemort et des mangemorts,mais Neira,le chat que vous m'avez envoyé vous demande d'envoyer Ron et Hermione afin que notre entrainement puisse commencer,j'espere sinçèrement que vous accéderez à sa demande.  
Harry Potter

Il donna ensuite la lettre à Hedwige,et se retourna vers Neira.Cependant il se demandait pourquoi sa chambre avait changé d'aspect si ce n'était pas là qu'aurait lieu l'entrainement,il lui posa la question et elle lui répondit qu'il était bien trop curieux.  
Nous allons attendre que tes amis arrivent,fut la seule chose qu'elle répondit.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine,intrigué il sortit sa baguette et descendit précipitemment dans la cuisine,si la situation n'était pas aussi grave elle aurait été comique!Dudley était sous la table mais il était tellement gros que la table s'écroula sur lui,il alla donc se cacher derrière le canapé,l'oncle Vernon se tenait près du canapé et la tante Pétunia était derrière lui de toute évidnce quelque chose les effrayait,se retournant Harry découvrit que la dite chose était en faite la cheminée où la tête de Ron dépassait.Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retouver dans cette position lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler:

-"Fred,George laiseez mes pieds tranquilles!"

Aussitôt Ron tomba sur la tapisserie de la cuisine,il se leva en maugréant contre les jumeaux,lorsque le signe caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre:Dumbledore,Rémus,Tonks,Rogue,Mr Weasley ainsi que Minerva.  
Harry se demandapourquoi tant de monde venait alors qu'à sa connaissance il n'avait demander que Ron et Hermione.

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione d'apparaitre dans la cheminée,de manière beaucoup plus appropriée,mais elle ne fut pas la seule à venir,elle était suivi de Ginny,Bill et Charlie.  
-"Bien",commença Dumbledore,",j'ai préparé un porteloin qui nous emmenera dans le lui choisi".

-"Et les livres que vous m'avez envoyé,demanda Harry.

-C'est moi qui te les a envoyé Harry",dit Remus,d'une voix douce.

-"Où est ce qu'on va?",demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix,avant de rougir furieusement sous le regard goguenard de Harry.

-"On va en Nouvelle Zélande,c'est un lieu très calme où vous pourrez vous entraîner à votre guise,vous serez entraînerpar une fille de votre âge certes mais très puissantes,je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille!Nous serons sur son bâteau,mais elle s'occupera de vous Mr Weasley,Mrs Granger et Harry,je crois que j'ai tout dit.

-"Et moi?",demanda Ginny

-"Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune Miss Weasley",lui répondit Dumbledore.

-"Je veux m'entraîner avec eux",répliqua Ginny avec fougue,"je suis autant ésposée qu'eux aux mangemorts!"

-"Ginny,ça suffit,Ron,Hermione et Harry s'entraîneront un point c'est tout!",lui rétorqua Mr Weasley d'un ton sans réplique.  
Ginny se tut mais ses yeux lancaient des éclairs.  
Il sortit de sa poche une vielle chaussetteet dit: tenez le bien.

UN,DEUX,TROIS!  
Aussitot Harry sentit un crochet le prendre par son nombril avant de tomber lourdement sur du sable frais.

-"Ah,vous voilà enfin,je croyais que vous vous étiez perdus en route"  
C'était une jeune fille de leur âge à peu près qui venait de parler,elle avait de longs cheveux chateins qui était attachés en un chinon désordonné,des yeux violets très envoutant,elle était un petit peu plus petite que Ron qui mesurait 1m77,elle devait faire environ 1m75,elle portait un mini short marron à mi-cuisse,de longues bottes marrons qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux et un petit débardeur qui était caché par une petite veste en cuir marron,elle tenait à la main une longue épée bien éffilée.

-"Bonjour,votre Alteza",répondit respectueusement Dumbledore.  
Les autres quand à eux ne comprenait rien du tout,ce que Dumbledore remarque parfaitement il fit donc les présentations:

-"Je vous présente:Sarah Summers c'est la princesse de la Galnicie(clin d'oeil à la princetta et le capitaine qui m'a beaucoup plut!),elle sera votre entraîneuse.Tout le monde se demandait comment une simle gamine pouvait les entraîner,mais personne n'en fit de remarque".

-"Mesa Alteza,tresan miloe ei mentodour placam!",c'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près 10 ans qui venait de crier cela.

-"Ils embarquent avec nous sur le bateau,il y aura assez de place, le bateau est assez grand!",répondit-elle.  
Puis se retournant vers Dumbledore elle lui demanda combien ils seront.

-"Comme prévue,tu entraineras:Harry,Mr Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger".

"-Et les autres,demanda-elle,qu'est ce qu'ils font ici s'ils ne viennent pas?"

-"Nous sommes juste venu voir les lieux,Votre Alteza",dit-il

-"Bien,mais arretez de m'appellez"Votre Alteza",je suis Sarah tout simplement".

-"Très bien,Sarah",puis se tournant vers les autres il dit:

-"Je vous présente:Ronald Weasley,Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.  
Tous furent surpris de ne pas la voir sursauter ou regarder la cicatrice d'Harry,en effet elle se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux comme si elle le jaugeait du regard.

-"Nous allons bientôt embarquer",fut la seule chose qu'elle répondit.  
Harry Ron Hermione se regardèrent,tous se demandait comment ils s'entendraient avec elle,elle semblait impertubable.  
Mais soudain un immense rugissement se fit entendre,se retournant ils virent un lion courir en direction de Sarah tandis qu'ellele regardait d'un air moqueur.Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui fit une énorme "léchouille" avant de repartir sans demander son reste.

-Elle se retourna vers eux et leur dit:tous les 3,vous devez changer d'apparence si vous voulez restez vivants.

-"Comment?"demanda Hermione.  
Sarah la regarda d'un air agaçé,et d'une voix moqueuse elle demanda:

-"On ne vous a pas appris ça à l'école?"

-"Non",répondit Hermione.  
Sarah se retourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit:

-"Vous m'aviez prévenu en disant qu'ils ne savait pas utiliser ces différentessortes de magies mais franchement! on commencera l'entraînement demain.  
Elle se retourna vers le trio et claqua des doigts,aussitôt :Hermione eut des cheveux plus lisses des yeux marrons brillant et elle prit quelques centimètres,pour Ron il avait maintenant des cheveux roux foncé parsemés de mèches brunes,Harry lui avait maintenant des cheveux chatâins,ses yeux étaient toujours verts émeraudes.  
Sarah le regarda un moment avant de lui dire:enlèves tes lunettes.

-"Je ne vois pas sans",lui répondit-il Ele poussa un soupir agaçé avant de s'approcher d lui et de passer la paume ss mains devant ses yeux,la vue d'Harry fut brouillé,et il enleva ses lunettes et il s'aperçut alors avec stupeur qu'il voyait parfaitement bien.

-"Merci",lui dit-il .  
Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha de Rémus qu'elle regarda un instant puis elle recula et reprit d'une voix mal assuré:  
-"Le bateau sera prêt dans 10 minutes".

-"SARAH!",cria une voix,se retournant elle aperçut la silhouette d'un jeune homme brun avec des cheveux un peu courts,il portait un baggy noir et une chemise blanche.  
Il arriva éssoufflé devant elle et lui dit d'une voix enrouée:

-"Tu allais partir sans me dire aurevoir?" demanda-il.

-"Je croyais que tu venais",répondit-elle en le fixant de haut en bas.

-"Bien sur que je viens,si t'es d'accord bien sur"  
Elle se retourna vers les autres et dit:

-"Je vous présente mon meilleur ami:Hayden Morris.  
Les autres se demandaient s'ils n'étaient que amis mais n'en soufflèrent pas un mot.

Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente un immense bateau fit halte au bord des rochesqui étaient disposés parrallélement à la rive.  
Il était bleu,vert,rouge et jaune,soigneusement répartié les couleurs contrastaient.  
Tout le monde resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle.

-"On y va, à bord il y aura,Allyson,Aloysia,Isadora(N/A:et oui comme prévue les filles vous faites parties de la fic,je met vos caracteres aussi!),Harry,Ronald,Hermione,Luciane,Eowin et Morgana",dit Sarah.  
Elle dit aurevoir aux autres personnes et monta sur le bateu suivit par ceux qui avaient été nommés.Hayden dit lui d'une voix faussement vexé:  
-"Et moi je ne viens pas?"

-"Toi,non et heuresement je m'arracherai les cheveux avec toi",dit Sarah d'une voix narquoise.  
Harry et ses amis dirent aurevoir aux autres avant d'accoster sur le bâteau.

Une fois tout le monde sur le bâteau,Sarah présenta tout le monde:

-"Tout d'abord voici:Aloysia,IsadoraetAllysonqui sont mes meilleurs amies depuis notre tendre enfance,elles peuvent être gentilles mais aussi très méchantes,ensuite il y a Luciane qui est la soeur d'un de mes amis mais qui m'aide aussi lorsque j'ai besoin d'aide,Eowin est une Elfe très puissantes,et elle m'a aussi entraîner lorsque j'étais petite...etMorgana est une fée qui m'a aussi entrainée."

Elle se tourna vers le trio et dit;  
"-Ronald Weasley,Hermione Granger et Harry Potter,je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui,ah,non je vais vous répartir dans les appartement de la façon suivante:dans l'appartement 6 il y aura:Harry et Ron,dans l'appartement 7 il y aura:Hermione et Aloysia,dans l'appartement 8 il y aura:Luciane, Eowin et Morgana,dans l'appartement 9 il y aura:Allyson et Isadora.Mon appartement est le 1er,je vais vous donnet le plan détailé du bâteau"  
Tous partirent ensuite vers leurs appartements.

3)Faire connaisance.

Après leur avoir donner le plan du bateau,Sarah était partit vers ses apprtements,elle prit une longue douche et pour une fois elle ne s'habilla en tenue de combat:elle portait une mini-jupequi lui arrivait à mi-cuisse elle était noire,un débardeur bleu marinequi montait un peu au dessus de son nombrillaissant aperçevoir un petit perçing(N/A:pierre d'emeraude c'est mon perçing),elle portait des bottes noirs à talons et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chinon qui laissait tombé de fines mèches caramels sur rn cou.Elle se maquilla très légerement:mascarra,gloss,et elle souligna ses yeux avec un crayon noir.Se trouvant présentable elle sortit de ses appartemente et se dirigea vers les appartement d'Aloysia et d'Hermione,elle les trouva en grande discution et dût donc tousser pour attirer leur attention,tandis qu'Aloysia observait la tenue de Sarah avec une petit sourire en coin,Hermione au contraire paraissait choquée par sa tenue,remarquanr cela,d'une voix faussement désinvolte Sarah lacha:

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas draguer ton Ronichou chéri"  
Aloysia éclata de rire alors que le concerné en l'occurence Ron arrivait dans la pièce suivit de Harry.Ces derniers de demandaient pourquoi Haermione rougissait alors que Aloysia rigolait,mais ils ne dirent rien non plus en voyant le sourire moqueur de Sarah.

-"Où sont les autres",demanda Sarah à Aloysia.

-"Isadora et Allyson sont probablement en train de préparer un mauvais coup".

-"Elles sont vraient immatures", dit Sarah d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

-"Alors on mange quoi?".

-"C'est pas moi qui fait la cuisine.  
Aloysia soupira et s'approcha du four elle fixa celui-ci un moment et claqua des doigts,quelquechose semblait prendre forme dans le four.Elle eut un sourire satisfait tandis que Sarah fixait la pâte d'un air sceptique.

-"Je préfere faire moi meme à manger", dit-elle,on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec toi!

-"Si tu veux",répondit Aloysia.

-"Tu vas chercher les filles s'il te plaît,sinon elles vont rester là bas tout l'àprès-midi".

-"Ok",répondit Aloysia avant de partir en direction de leurs appartements.

Sarah se tourna vers le trio qui la fixait mais ele ne souffla pas mot jusqu'à l'arrivé des filles.Celles-ci arrivèrent en riant elles essayèrent de se calmer mais chaque fois qu'elles croisaient le regard de Sarah leurs rires redoublaient d'intensité,5 minutes plus tard elles reprirent leur souffle et Isadora dit en direction de Sarah

-"Namae tea minue minotodo belas pourtes indentedes.  
Sarah se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empecher de rire.

Elle demanda à Allyson quelle heure il était,celle-ci lui répondit:  
-"Il est 9h30 Sarah.  
-"Au fait pourquoi est ce qu'on a eu besoin de changer d'apparence?",demanda Harry.

-"SARAH!",crièrent les filles d'une même voix.

-"Vous n'avez pas besoins de changer d'apparence c'est encore un idée de Sarah!N'importe quoi",s'exlama Allyson,elle claqua des doigts et chacun reprit sa veritable apparence.

-"On a le temps de jouer au Quidditch,dit Isadora avec un sourire".

-"Mouais okay".

-"OUAIS!",les 3 autres filles avaient crié à l'unison.  
Sarah les conduisit tous vers le terrain de Quidditch,il était immensa et 10 balais reposait chacun dans une boite faite à leur taile.

-"Prenez le balais qui vous caracterise le mieux.  
Harry prit un balais où était dessiné un griffon,Ron un chien et Hermione une loutre.

-"Vous ne prenez pas de balais? vous",leur demanda Ron.

-"Si", répondit Allyson,"mais nous on a déja notre balais".

-"A qui sont les 7 autres balais alors",demanda-il

-"Oh,c'est Sarah qui..."

-"Vous avez choisi vos balais?On va chercher les notres",coupa Sarah.

Le trio était intrigué mais pesonne ne fit de remarque.Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus vu Neira depui qu'il était arrivé sur l'ile,il demanda donc aux filles si elles n'avaient pas vu Neira.

Elles s'entre regardèrent,puis vérifiant que Sarah était partit chercher les balais,Isadora prit la parole:

-Neira est le démone(N/A:comme dans "à la croisée des mondes,de Philip Pulmann")de Sarah,elle est très attachéé à elle alors surtout ne lui dit pas que Neira est venue te voir...si tu tiens à ta vie bien sûr!

-"Tenez",dit Sarah qui venait d'arriver.  
Elle leur tendit leur balais.

-"Elle ne se doute de rien",chuchota Hermione à l'intention deAllyson qui lui répondit:

-"Bien sûr que si,elle fait semblant.  
Hermione observa attentivement Sarah celle-ci avait un visage neutre aucune expression ne transperçait son masque d'impassibilité.

-"Avant de jouer au Quidditch,je propose que l'on fasse d'abord connaissance",dit Aloysia.  
Tous les autres arouvèrent sauf Sarah qui haussa les épaules.  
Un ronronnement attira leur attention,Neira s'approcheit de Sarah,arrivée à sa hauteur elle sauta dans ses braset Sarah la regarda avec tendresse.

-"Bien",commenca,Aloysia",je m'appelle Aloysia Arinima j'ai 16 ans,je connais Sarah,Allyson et Isadora depuis toujours,grâce à nos parent qui se connaissaient,on est toujours ensemble,noues étudions toutes sur l'île sauf Sarah qui a déja étudié une année à Salem,ma mère est médicomage et mon père est Auror...voilà."

-"Moi,je m'appelle Isadora Berrans,j'ai 16 ans,je connais les filles depuis toujours comme vous a expliquéAloysia,ma mère est professeur à Salem,mon père est un Langue-de-plomb...c'est tout",dit Isadora.

-"Je m'appelle Allyson Parker,j'ai 16 ans,je connais les filles depuis toujours comme la dit Aloysia,ma mère est médicomage,et mon père profeseur à Salem",dit Allyson.

-"Je m'appelle Sarah Summers,je connais les filles depuis toujours,exactement comme l'a dit Aloysia,j'ai 15 ans.,Je ne connais pas du tout mes parents",finit-elle.  
Sa dernière phrase laissa le trio sans voix.Mais finalement Hermione reprit:

-"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger,j'ai16 ans,je connais Harry et Ron depuis ma première année à Poudlard,mes parents sont des moldus et ils sont dentistes".

-"Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley,j'ai 16 ans je connais Harry et Hermione de puis ma première année,mon père travaille au ministère de la magie au service des contournement des objets moldus(N/A:enfin je crois,je ne sais plus trop!),ma mère reste chez moi et j'ai 5 frères et une soeur",finit Ron.

-"Je m'appelle Harry Potter,j'ai 15 ans1/2,je connais Ron et Hermione depuis ma première année,mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais 1 ans,assassinés par Voldemort,j'ai été "recueuilli" par mon oncle et ma tante".

Finalement,ils dicutèrent pendant 1 heure de choses et d'autres,jusqu'à ce que Isadora s'exlame:

-"C'est pour quand cette partie de Quidditch?"

-"Maintenant",répondit Allyson avant d'enfourcher son balais et de s'envoler dans les airs,suivie par tous les autres sauf Sarah qui caressait Neira.

-"Aller,Sarah viens!",lui cria Aloysia.

Sarah finit par céder et elle prit un balai qui représentait une licorne ailée,elle s'envola dans les airs,déposant tous ses soucis par terre,elle feintait,sautait de son balais pour se remettre dessus quelques instants plus tard.Dire que le trio était perplexe était un éphémère.Ils passèrent finalement tout l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch.

C'est tout pour ce chapitre! Il est assez long non?J'en suis assez satisfaite et puis je n'ai pas tellement inventé les persos:il y les persos de J.K.Rowling,mes amies,et Hayden un autre de mes ami.Je n'avais pas tellement le temps de taper l'histoire sur l'ordi ces derniers temps,j'avais juste besoin de la taper,j'ai dejà la suite dans ma tête.  
Le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à venir parce que je pars en vacance en Allemagne,il y adonc peu de chance que je la publie avant la fin du moi d'aôut.bientot

PS:gros bisous aux maraudeuses.


End file.
